Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location based services to provide parking guidance information to the users. At present, even with the parking guidance information, vehicles are forced to park improperly because other vehicles are improperly parked. In addition, the one or more improperly parked vehicles are not notified about the departure of the at least one other improperly parked vehicle, thereby negating the opportunity of adjusting the parking position and utilizing the parking space efficiently. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in causing an adjustment in parking position for the one or more parked vehicles based, at least in part, on the one or more parking conditions.